My Existence
by ShipperMaster1122
Summary: RATED M: Language and lemons EEVEE X PIKACHU 4EVER ! i kind of got inspired by "Naruto" (look it up, really awesome anime) about Pikachu's or should i say Randy's supernatural powers so...yeah
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A bleeding Pikachu runs through the forest in a really fast speed. 'damn it why does this always happens to me ?' he questions himself while sobbing

An arrow went stabbed the poor Pikachu's foot , the Pikachu screamed in pain, the creature that was chasing him got closer, right when he thought it was all over he saw a bush he crawled then hide underneath the bush .

He lost the creature, he sighed in relieve, he couldn't move so he stayed there for the whole night

_**The next morning **_

The Pikachu woke up and took out the arrow from his foot _**(Randy's POV)**_

Crap that hurts, I tried to walk but I can't, I guess I'm just gonna stay here until I can walk (sigh)

I closed my eyes just for a second as I opened my eyes I SAW A EEVEE, FUCK I'M DOOMED

I tried to run away but I can't move

She's getting closer to me, crap

"ummm, are you okay ? why are you so scared ?" I was shocked I thought I was going to die but instead she was just asking if I'm okay , according to her voice she's a girl she had a really feminine voice which is kinda cute

"yep I am tottaly fine even though I'm bleeding all over my body I am still fine" I sarcastically replied

She laughed at me "come on follow me" she smiled

"one problem though I can't move" I said

"oh ! I guess I'll just….. drag you to my tree house so I can help you" she said

Hoooooooo boy this is going to be a pain in the ass

_**Author's note **_

_**I was only able to put two categories so the 4 genre of this story is Romance, Supernatural , Tragedy and Humor the first chapter will come out very soon**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**(3**__**rd**__** person POV)**_

"we're here !" the eevee said while the pikachu in front of him was sleeping. The eevee got angry then screamed

"HEY GET UP !" her voice made woke the pikachu up

"wh-what ! what happened mom !?" the pikachu said in a scared-looking face

The eevee burst out "I'm not your mom" she chuckled

_**(Randy's POV)**_

Where am I ?

"welcome to my tree house !" the eevee welcomed me

"ummm… thanks I guess"

"alright now to patch up those wounds"

She dragged me to her bedroom looking at my wounds

She took out some sort of a kit

"don't worry , this will hurt only a little" she said trying to comfort me

She put it on my wounds

"gurgh !" I grunted

after she finish it she took out bandages and put it at my wounds

"hey what's your name ?"

She asked

I was just staring at her eyes I noticed it was beautiful

"ummm hello ? are you okay ?" she asked

"oh yeah my name is Randy, what's yours ?" I asked

"my name's Eve" Eve said

That's a beautiful name…

_**8:00 P.M **_

"sleep in my bedroom I'll sleep on my couch" Eve said

"no, I'll sleep on the couch you're the owner of this house sleep in your bedroom" I replied

"no, you're the guest and your really hurt YOU sleep in my bedroom" Eve said

And this became an argument that took 5 minutes

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ! YOU'RE FUCKING HURT, SLEEP IN MY BEDROOM" Eve screamed

"YOU KNOW WHAT !? WHY DON'T WE JUST SLEEP TOGETHER !" then I realized what I just said, I blushed, and there was an awkward silence over the house.

"f-fine I'll sleep in my bedroom" she shyly said

We were both still blushing as I slowly went to the couch and slept there

_**The next morning**_

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched wow that was a good sleep I haven't felt like that for months.

Then I smelled something delicious the smell comes from the kitchen

I saw Eve baking a cake

"HEY EVE !" I jumped in, that probably made Eve jump

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP, DAMN IT RANDY DON'T DO THAT !" she screamed

"Sorry, Eve" I apologized to her, she sighed

"it's okay, just don't scare me again okay ?" she said

"okay" I replied "by the way what are you baking ?" I asked

"a chocolate cake" she answered

"mmmmmmmmm I haven't ate a chocolate cake in years can I please have one pleeeeease ?" I begged for the delicious cake she's baking

She sighed "fine"

"YAAAAAAAAY THANK YOU !" I thanked her

"what are you going to give me in return ?" Eve smirked while she asked

Oh yeah, I need to give her something in return

"how about five bucks ?" I asked _**(A/N I don't know pokemon money so I just added "bucks")**_

"sounds good enough" Eve said

I smiled

_**Time skip**_

"mmmmmm this cake is delicious" I complimented her cake

"how did this happened ?" she asked

I didn't understand what she was talking about

"what ?" I asked

"y'know your wounds" she replied

I don't know if I should tell her or not I don't know her that much I've only know her for 2 days

"well, I'm wanted" I started to explain

Then her eyes widen

"THIEF !" she tried to run away from me

"I'M NOT A THIEF OR A CRIMINAL !" I screamed back at her

"then why are you wanted ?" she asked

A silence fell over, I don't want to tell her

"it's a long story, and I barely know you, I can't trust you "I replied

"fine let's do tests so we can know each other better" she replied

*face palm* are you kidding me ?...

_**Author's note: SO THERE YOU HAVE IT the first chapter word count: 672 words (pretty short) If I have a grammar mistake or spelling mistakes write it down below in the review section thanks see ya ^^ **_


	3. Chapter 2 First Wet Dream

_**Chapter 2**_

_**First Wet Dream**_

_**(Third Person POV)**_

The pikachu woke up from his sleep and noticed that there's cum all over his crotch. looks like he had a wet dream -v- let's take a look of what he was dreaming hehehe

_**(Randy's POV)**_

_**Randy's dream**_

I was at Eve's bedroom, Eve was in front of me smiling at me

"ummmm Eve what are you doing ?" I asked her in confusion

"oh nothing" she smirked, then she pulled me and pushed me to her bed, I'm having a bad feeling about this but…. I don't know why but I feel excited. Eve's face was really near to me just 1 centimeter away , I blushed.

" Eve…..your…. too close" I stuttered

"I know" she smiled, a minute after she kissed me really softly, I was really surprised at first then I closed my eyes as our tongues dance, she started to kiss me really roughly, then she stopped.

She started to rub me, at my ears, it felt really good... I was feeling weak... Kissing me on the cheek, she made her way down. Kissing my chest, to my stomach... I was about to die in moans... I felt like I wasn't in control of my body... She went down a little more, touching my erected member with her paws.

I let out a small moan, twitching a little. Caressing my balls, she starting sucking, slow at first... Her warm, moist mouth engulfing head to base... I never felt a sensation like this ever before... I started letting out moans .

Her fur warming my crotch... She started going faster, making me moan more. I wanted to do something in return, but I couldn't right now... My mind was being filled with amazing thoughts, she pumped even faster, I was about to explode.

"ahhhh fuck I-I th-think"

She put my dick inside her mouth really deeply. I came, she drank all of it. Then she moved to my mouth again kissing me transferring a little of my cum to my mouth.

I woke up from my dream, I was so disappointed at first I really thought I lost my virginity…

Wait a minute did I just dream about losing my virginity with Eve ?!

am I ….. in love with her ?

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Wooo I just love making chapters like this it always makes me excited, I actually don't even know if Pokemons can have sex or not but I don't care, It's just a fan fiction who cares ? so what do you think about this chapter ? type it in the review section below, word count: 440 words, I was just bored and I wrote this then I was thinking why not post it ? so yeah Chapter 2 **_


End file.
